


Winter Wonderland

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, K/S Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Winter Wonderland<br/><b>Artist:</b> Romanse<br/><b>Series:</b> TOS<br/><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Medium:</b>Chalk Pastel Drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

When I told Amanda what happened to my drawing, she said I simply must share this true story. After all, this is the season for miracles, and with my crazy, hectic schedule, it's a miracle that I was able to meet my advent submission commitment! You know the old joke about the teacher asking the child where their missing homework is and they say, "The dog ate my homework"? well, I kid you not, my cat ATE my artwork! Yes, I said he ate it! LOL - I inadvertently turned on my bedroom ceiling fan and unbeknownst to me, the current lifted the highly-detailed art concept right off the table and on to the floor.....where my cat, Tony was waiting to pounce on it. (Lately Tony has developed a taste for paper. He LOVES to chew on it.) I came into the room only to stare in horror as the cat was munching on the corner of the art. He completed shredded the entire top of it. I could only stare in disbelief just thinking about the hours of work gone down the drain and no way to make them up with my full time school schedule. Well, there was no freakin' way I was throwing that out and starting over sooo... I cut off as much of the damaged part of the top as possible and I fixed the rest of the corner in PhotoShop! I don't think you can tell at all on the online version, but you can on the original. Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
